Harry Potter and the Last of the Death Eaters
by lollipopgirl
Summary: Harry is now married with five kids and is concentrating on flushing out the last of Voldemort's supporters...but some just refuse to turn their back on evil...
1. Celebrations

**Harry Potter **

**And the **

**Last of the Death Eaters**

Summary: Harry is now married with five kids and is concentrating on flushing out the last of Voldemort's supporters...but some just refuse to turn their back on evil...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

**Chapter 1: Celebrations**

Harry woke up with a start.

"What a horrible dream!" he said to himself.

Just the very thought of his beautiful wife and his five adorable children being kidnapped was unbearable.

Harry glanced at the love of his life and wonderful wife Hermione Granger lying beside him. He sighed with relief, it was only a dream!

He planted a quick kiss on her forehead. Looking over at the clock on his bedside table he saw that it was only 5:51am. And it was a Saturday!

Harry groaned,

"Great!" he muttered sarcastically.

Knowing he would never be able to get to sleep again after his nightmare, he got out of bed and pulled on a t-shirt and some jeans.

He went downstairs quietly; taking care not to wake the family that he loved so dearly. He sat down at the breakfast table and was about to have a spoonful of his cereal when he heard a "tap, tap, tap, tap," at the window.

Harry looked up sleepily. Upon seeing who it was, he was at the window in a flash.

"Hedwig!" he cried, letting her in. "Where have you been!" Hedwig nipped him gently on the ear and Harry chuckled. "What have you got there for me Hedwig," he said in mid-chuckle, unstrapping the bundle from her claw.

"Aha," he said, un-rolling the Daily Prophet. "What's going on in the wizarding world today I wonder… ow! What are you doing Hedwig?" Harry cried as Hedwig tweaked his ear for the second time that morning. Suddenly realising what it was she wanted; he walked over to the other side of the room and opened her cage for her. She hooted gratefully and flew in to have a sip of water.

Harry returned to his seat at the breakfast table and began to read the newspaper.

It was now 15 years after Harry had defeated Lord Voldemort and Harry was 33. He was arguably the most powerful wizard in the world apart from of course Albus Dumbledore.

Harry was married to Hermione Granger and both had achieved their dream of becoming Aurors. They had five children - three gorgeous girls and two adorable boys ranging in age from 4 to 14. Harry also played Quidditch for England. He was the best seeker that the English side had ever had. Ron Weasley; Harry's best friend, played alongside Harry as the English keeper – having improved out of sight since he had first started Quidditch in fifth year at Hogwarts.

It was nearly 9am when Harry heard another "tap, tap, tap, tap" at the window. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"What is it this time" he wondered, looking up to see Ron's tiny owl, Pigwidgeon (better known as Pig) fluttering excitedly outside the window.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Harry said making his way to the window to let the second owl of the morning in, feeling like he was hosting some sort of owl meeting today.

Harry sighed as he tried to wrestle Pig down onto the table so he could manage to take the letter from him. Finally succeeding after 12 attempts and a scratched finger; Harry sat down to read the letter, sucking his finger absent-mindedly.

"What have we here?" said Harry, taking the letter out of the envelope. His eyes flicked to the names at the bottom of the page. "Ron & Cho" Harry read aloud.

Cho Chang had been Harry's first girlfriend, and to tell the truth, it had been pretty disastrous. But Harry smiled at the thought of Ron and Cho. They just seemed so right for eachother. They'd been going out for 8 years and if you asked Harry it was high time they got on with it and got married!

Harry laughed to himself and began to read the letter.

"Dearest Harry," it read,

Wow, 34! Come over to our place tonight to celebrate. Bring the kids and Hermione and we'll see you at around 5pm. Sound good? No need to reply, we know you'll come!

Love always,

Ron & Cho

xoxoxoxo

"Celebrate what?" Harry wondered.

"Hey there special" came a voice from the hall.

"Hey…why am I special?" Harry asked his wife.

"You're always special" was her reply.

"Yes but why am I special today?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Remember what?" Harry said.

"You silly duffer, it's your "

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY!!!!!!" yelled little 4 year old Lily jumping on top of Harry.

"Is it my birthday?" Harry asked.

"Yes and we got you lots and lots of presents daddy!" contributed 8 year old Oliver, joining his sister on top of Harry.

"You did, did you?" Harry said beginning to tickle his two adorable kids. They giggled uncontrollably, wriggling about on the couch until he finally relented.

"And where are my other three children?" Harry asked.

"Patience," Hermione said mysteriously, "they're on their way".

Soon 14 year old Jennifer, 12 year old Gabrielle, and 11 year old James appeared looking very suspicious with their arms behind their backs. Brightly coloured boxes protruded from behind their thin figures.

"Happy Birthday Dad" they said handing him the first present.

"Oh wow, thank you, aren't I lucky!" he said lifting Lily and Oliver off his lap and onto the couch beside him.

He eagerly began to unwrap his presents just as though he was a little boy again. After all, he had missed out on 11 years worth of presents while he was living with the Dursleys.

"You got me a Quickstreak 5000?" He said in disbelief as he lifted the broomstick out of the wrapping paper. "I don't believe it how did you know I wanted it?"

"Maybe because you left the catalogue open to the broomstick page with a circle around the Quickstreak 5000 on your bedside table?" Hermione suggested smiling in delight at the success of the present.

"Oh yeah…" Harry said, "Good thing I have a beautiful, smart wife who thinks of looking at these sorts of things."

Harry tore the wrapping off the next present to reveal a new watch. It was a chunky watch with lots of different gadgets.

"Wow, my watch can tell me what the temperature is?" Harry asked staring at it in wonder. He began pressing all the buttons trying to figure out how it worked.

"Ok, that's enough little boy," Hermione said, laughing at Harry's childlike antics. "If you keep pressing those buttons you're going to break it! You can look at the instruction booklet later." She said, confiscating the watch and putting it on the coffee table.

"So do you like it daddy?" Gabby asked, kneeling eagerly on the rug at his feet.

"I love it" Harry said giving Gabby a big hug and a kiss.

"Make way!" James said, tapping Gabby on the shoulder impatiently, "third present coming through!"

"Another one?" Harry asked accepting the box that James held out to him. Harry pulled back the lid and peeked inside.

"Soap, aftershave, and a face washer are you trying to tell me something young man?" Harry asked jokingly with his hands on his hips glaring at James. "Are you trying to tell me" Harry paused and began to wrestle his son, "Are you trying to tell me that I'm a grubby old man who needs a lot of soap and a strong perfume to cover my stench?" Harry said, bringing his arm around James in a headlock.

"It's _aftershave_ Harry men don't wear perfume!" Hermione groaned in mock horror, disentangling the two.

"Same difference!" Harry said, grinning cheekily.

"Honestly, the things I put up with!" Hermione said, bringing her hand to her head dramatically. "Not knowing the difference between aftershave and perfume…" She muttered in an undertone. Then suddenly, not being able to keep a straight face any longer, she erupted into laughter. "Ok," she said between giggles, "There's one more present for you Harry, but you're going to have to look around the room to find it!"

"Hmmmm," Harry said, having a good look around the room. "No success so far" he said, beginning to walk around the room, checking behind bookcases and doors.

"Ok here's a clue" 14 year old Jenny said. "The fireplace…"

Harry turned around and looked at the fireplace. Then he saw the pretty white and blue pot with red and gold powder in it. "More Floo Powder! Wow, that's good, we needed that. And what pretty colours."

"We picked them daddy," said Lily and Oliver.

"Aren't you two sweet! It's lovely" Harry said picking each of them up in turn and holding them high above his shoulders and swinging them around as they squealed in delight.

"Ok you five," Hermione said, rescuing Lily and Oliver from Harry and ushering James, Gabby, and Jenny upstairs. "It's high time you got dressed!"

Once the pattering of little feet running up the stairs had subsided Harry turned to Hermione and said "Thanks, this has been the best birthday ever. And I know I'm beginning to say that every year but that's just because somehow, no matter how good the last year was every year is full of new and wonderful surprises."

Hermione smiled and gave him a kiss, saying "that's because you're special and we love to surprise you. Mind you, it is beginning to get difficult to think up new things every year!"

They laughed and snuggled up close on the couch.

_A/N ok hope u liked it and pleeeeeeease review and ill love u all_


	2. Something Fishy Is Going On

**Harry Potter**

**and the**

**Last of the Death Eaters**

Summary: Harry is now married with five kids and is concentrating on flushing out the last of Voldemort's supporters...but some just refuse to turn their back on evil...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

**Chapter 2: Something fishy is going on**

"So, birthday boy, what would you like for your special birthday dinner?" Hermione asked Harry.

The usually peaceful living room at 18 Chikoda St erupted into a deafening racket as each of Hermione and Harry Potter's five kids tried to convince Harry to request their own favourite dinner.

"Calm down, calm down, you lot!" Harry said, chuckling, "I'm afraid we already have dinner plans."

"We do?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows. "That's the first I've heard of it."

"We do," Harry confirmed, "I received an owl from Ron and Cho this morning – they invited us over tonight at 5pm. What do you say," Harry said looking round at each of them, "will we be able to put up with a few hours of Ron and Cho's company?" Harry teased.

6 voices cried "yes!" in unison.

"Now I know it will be a real hassle but please try and at least look like you're having fun!" Harry continued in mock-seriousness.

Jenny giggled, remembering that the last time they went to Ron and Cho's house her parents had had to literally drag her and her brothers and sisters away because they were having so much fun!

"I think we'll be able to manage Dad," Jenny said. Then as if she wasn't able to contain her excitement any longer, she cried "This is going to be so much fun! Can we bring our swimmers and go in their pool? Will Ginny be there? Will Fred and George be there? Can we play Quidditch in the back garden if we take our brooms?"

"Whoa, slow down! Yes, I'm sure you'll be able to go in their pool and I'm sure you'll be able to play Quidditch, I'm not so sure about Ginny, Fred, and George so we'll just have to see." Harry replied.

* * *

"Jenny, Gabby, James, Oliver, Lily! Come on! It's 4:30, we're going to be late!" Hermione yelled up the stairs. Then, turning to Harry she said "I'm just going to run upstairs and check that they've all got everything they need, I'll be back down in a moment." Then she quickly ran up the stairs and into Jenny's bedroom.

"Nearly ready?" Hermione asked.

"Yep," said Jenny, "I've packed my swimming things and I just have to grab my broomstick from the closet."

"Ok, sounds like you're pretty much ready; could you take your things downstairs and wait with your father please?"

"Ok." Jenny said walking towards the stairs.

"Oh and could you please take the double-seater broom as well as your own just incase Lily would like a ride?" Hermione called out after her eldest daughter.

"Sure," Jenny replied, joining her dad at the back door.

"One down, four to go!" Hermione said to herself as she entered Gabby's bedroom to find Gabby reading a book with an empty bag on her bed.

"What are you doing sugarplum?" Hermione asked. "We're supposed to be leaving now and you haven't packed your bag yet!"

"Sorry Mum," Gabby mumbled, her eyes glued to the book, "Can I just read to the end of the chapter?"

"No, you may not, we're going to be late and that's rude to Ron and Cho." said Hermione, lifting the book out of Gabby's hands and putting it on the bookcase.

"Mum! You lost my place!" groaned Gabby.

"Sorry love, but that's what happens when you're not ready when you need to be!" Hermione said severely as she rummaged in Gabby's wardrobe, trying to find swimmers and a towel.

"There," she said when she was done, holding out Gabby's bag to her, "I've packed your bag for you, but I'm not very happy with you for causing me this extra stress right before we have to leave."

"Sorry, Mum," Gabby said, "It's just – it's such a good book!"

"I know, I know," said Hermione grinning, "I was just like you when I was your age – always with my nose in a book! But just think how much fun you'll be having at Ron and Cho's house, you'll forget you were even reading a book! Now hurry downstairs quickly and wait with the others. Don't forget to collect your broomstick."

"I won't" said Gabby, joining James at the top of the stairs.

"Have you got everything?" Hermione called out to James.

"Yes, don't worry mummy, I've got my swimmers and my towel and daddy said he would get my broomstick when he gets Oliver's."

"Ok good, you two go downstairs now please." Hermione replied. "Only two more children to organise," Hermione added to herself.

She packed Oliver and Lily's bags in no time and soon the whole family was standing in the living room complete with bags and broomsticks.

"Ok, shall we use the Floo network Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Yes it's the quickest way there considering we're late."

"Ok, I'll go first with Lily, you take Oliver last and send the others one after the other."

Harry took a pinch of the new red and gold Floo powder and threw it into the flames. Then, grabbing Lily's hand he stepped into the huge red and golden flames and said in a loud clear voice, "8 Oaktree Place". And Harry and Lily vanished.

"Here we are!" Harry said, stepping out of Ron's fireplace and lifting Lily out after him.

"Ron…Cho…We're here!" Harry yelled as he turned around to help Jenny, Gabby, and James out of the fireplace. They were soon joined by Hermione and Oliver.

"Coming," Ron's voice wafted down from somewhere upstairs.

Soon Ron and Cho appeared in the doorway. Ron was wearing a long-sleeved dark blue collared shirt and long dark pants. Cho was a picture in pink. She wore a cocktail length pink dress that suited her really well. She looked extremely pretty.

"But not as beautiful as my wife" Harry thought glancing over at Hermione who was wearing a beautiful canary yellow cocktail dress with a yellow flower in her hair to match.

"Happy Birthday!" Ron and Cho said. "Had a good day so far?" added Ron.

"Yeah, it's been brilliant!" Harry replied.

"Ok, I'll just get some drinks for us" Ron said, "and then you can tell me all about it. What will the kids have to drink Hermione?"

"Apple juice would be great thanks Ron."

"And champagne sound alright for us adults?" Ron continued.

"Yep, sounds good." Harry replied.

Harry and his family followed Ron and Cho into the kitchen.

"So is it just us tonight?" asked Harry.

"Well no, actually my whole family's coming except for of course Percy who's off doing work as per usual!" said Ron, pouring the drinks.

"My family's coming too," Cho said.

"Wow, I feel popular! Your whole families are coming just for my birthday!" Harry said.

"Well…yeah" said Ron glancing at Cho.

"Kind of…" Cho added in an undertone, looking uncomfortable.

"So, anyway" Cho continued, "you kids don't like ice creams do you?" she teased, crouching down at the children's level.

"No, no we do!" said Oliver and Lily eagerly.

"It's too bad…" Cho went on "I have yummy choc chip ice cream in the freezer…"

"No…we like ice cream!" said Oliver getting a little distressed at the thought of missing out on ice cream.

"Oh all right then tiger," Cho chuckled, turning to the rest of the children "would you all like some?"

They nodded eagerly.

"Ok, let's see what we can do," Cho said, taking Lily's hand and walking towards the fridge.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione laughed.

"Cho's great with kids, isn't she?" Hermione said, watching the scene with delight.

"Yeah, she's great," sighed Ron, staring at Cho.

"Ok kids, careful that those ice creams stay in the cones!" Cho warned. Turning to the adults she said, "Why don't we all head outside, I've put some snacks out on the table. The kids can have a swim while we chat."

Soon the kids were splashing about in the pool and the adults were chatting away.

They were interrupted by the doorbell.

"That'll be my parents," said Cho, hurrying to get the door. Ron followed her out of the room.

Harry turned to Hermione. "Something fishy is going on if you ask me."

"Yeah," said Hermione, "Why are the Changs and the Weasleys invited to _your_ birthday celebration? I mean I can understand the Weasleys being here, but not the Changs! Oh well I guess we'll find out later."

"Harry and Hermione, I'd like you to meet my parents," Cho said, coming back into the room followed by a tall man and a friendly-looking woman. "This is my mother Susan," Cho continued, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder, "And this is my father William." She said, placing her other hand on the man's shoulder.

"Pleased to meet you both," said Susan, "Please do call me Susie."

"It's lovely to meet you Susie," said Hermione, moving over to talk with Cho and Susie.

"Harry Potter, what an honour," said William, shaking Harry's hand, his eyes flicking up to Harry's scar.

"Pleased to meet you sir," replied Harry.

"Oh call me Will, sir sounds so formal!" Will said immediately.

"Do come outside everyone - " Cho was interrupted in mid-sentence.

"Yoohoo! We're here" a voice called out from the living room.

"That's my mum," Ron said, "I could tell her voice anywhere!" he added. "Come on through mum!" Ron yelled.

Finally the Weasleys, the Changs, the Potters, and Ron and Cho were all outside.

"You've met Mrs Weasley before haven't you?" Harry asked his children.

"Of course they have silly," Mrs Weasley scolded, then turning to the kids she said, "Come here my dears, give this old woman a hug!" The children rushed into her arms and she covered them in kisses.

"Cho's just putting dinner on the table so why don't we head inside?" suggested Ron.

Once everyone was seated at the table, Ron and Cho stood up.

"We have an announcement to make," they said.

Everyone was silent as they awaited the news.

"Ron and I are getting married!" announced Cho.

_A/N: ooo Ron and Cho! How cute! Now please review or I'll cry!_


	3. The Engagement

**Harry Potter **

**and the **

**Last of the Death Eaters**

Summary: Harry is now married with five kids and is concentrating on flushing out the last of Voldemort's supporters...but some just refuse to turn their back on evil...

Disclaimer: Sorry i forgot to write one for the other chapters - i don't own the characters!!!! it belongs to J.K Rowling

**Chapter 3: The Engagement**

The room was quiet for a moment as everyone processed the news, and then everyone sprung into action.

"Congratulations mate!" Harry said, striding over to Ron. "You finally got on with it and popped the question!"

"Oh, let me see the ring!" Hermione cried, jumping up and rushing to Cho's side. Cho giggled as she held up her left hand revealing a beautiful ring with three diamonds. The light from the chandelier lingered on the ring and the many facets twinkled in the light. Everyone paused and stared in wonder at the dazzling ring. Fred and George stopped thumping Ron on the back, and conversations were forgotten as everyone stopped and stared.

"Dat's pweety don't you fink?" Lily asked, breaking the silence.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Fred?" asked George.

"I think I am George."

"It would take about 10 years of our earnings from Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes to earn enough to even consider buying that beauty!" they said in unison.

"Just how much _are_ you earning from this Quidditch business Ron?" asked Fred.

"Well I don't think they'll be having any money troubles if he can afford that ring!" Cho's mother Susan whispered to her husband, staring in awe at the three gorgeous diamonds.

"It's beautiful!" said Ginny, walking over to give Cho a big hug. "I'm so happy for you," she said.

This seemed to bring everyone to their senses again. Fred and George went back to thumping Ron on the back and Mrs Weasley quickly waddled over to save Ron. Grabbing Fred and George's hands, she pushed them away allowing her to envelope Ron in a giant bear hug.

"Oh my, oh my," she said, "my little Ronnykins is getting married!" and she covered him in kisses.

"Mum, honestly!" Ron said, turning red, "I'm 33 years old and you've gone and gotten lipstick marks on my shirt!"

"And your cheek!" Ginny pointed out, giggling, earning her a death stare from Ron.

"Oh my darling daughter – you're getting married! Soon you'll have children of your own! Oh that makes me feel so old!" said Susan, hurrying over to pass on good wishes to Cho.

"Congratulations honey," said Cho's father Will, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Well I think this calls for a toast!" Mr Weasley's voice boomed over the excited chatterings of the families. "If everyone would raise their glass," he continued, raising his own. There was a scurrying of feet as everyone returned to their places around the table and raised their champagne glasses.

"What are we doing?" asked Lily, copying her brothers and sisters who were all holding up their cups of apple juice. The juice inside Lily's cup rocked dangerously up the sides of the glass; threatening to spill.

"Careful love," warned Hermione, rescuing the glass from her daughter. "Drink some first," she said, making sure there was only a safe amount of apple juice left in the glass before she allowed Lily to raise it again.

Mr Weasley waited patiently before beginning. "I'd like to propose a toast," he began, "not only to the happy couple, but to Harry as well. Let us not forget in our excitement why we are here. So first of all, Happy Birthday to Harry!" Mr Weasley raised his glass to his lips and the others followed suit murmuring "Happy Birthday Harry" as they all took a sip. Mr Weasley made eye contact with Harry over the rim of his glass as he sipped his champagne. Harry smiled gratefully.

"And secondly of course," Mr Weasley continued, "I'd like to congratulate Ron and Cho. May they have a wonderful wedding, and enjoy a future together full of love and happiness! May they look after eachother through the good and the bad, and may they grow old together – loving eachother with their whole hearts until the day they die." He raised his glass to his lips for the second time.

"To Ron and Cho," everyone repeated, sipping their champagne again.

"Oopsies," said Lily looking down at the apple juice spilt on her dress.

"Oh dearie me," sighed Hermione, bustling over to dab at the apple juice with a napkin. "Nevermind," she said, "it will come out in the wash".

"Ok, I sorry Mummy," said Lily seriously.

"It's alright pumpkin, it was a mistake." Hermione smiled, giving Lily a hug.

"Well I think we'd better start dinner before it goes cold!" announced Cho. "Help yourselves!"

The rest of the evening, indeed the night, and even the early hours of the morning were filled with fun, laughter and happiness.

"I had a wonderful birthday!" said Harry when they were finally making their way to the fireplace at 4am.

"I'm glad," said Hermione. Then she paused in the middle of reaching for the Floo powder. "Do you really think we ought to use the Floo Network? In our tired states we'd probably get the address wrong and then who knows where we'd all end up!" she said, surveying her family. Lily was asleep in Jenny's arms, Gabby and James looked as though they could barely keep their eyes open, and Oliver was curled up on the couch.

"You're right," said Harry, following the direction of her glance. "We'll call a cab."

In less than half an hour they were all piled into a London taxi and were on their way back to dear old Chikoda St.

"Look at them all," said Hermione, watching her 5 children sleeping. "They're so cute!" she said as she turned to look at Harry.

"Yeah," said Harry holding her gaze, looking lovingly into her eyes, "and they've got the best mum that they could ever hope for." He leaned over and touched his lips to hers, pulling her into a gentle, loving kiss.

"I love you – " Hermione whispered.

"Mum, Dad – stop it! That's so gross!" said Jenny. "Old people kissing!"

"Hey!" said Harry. "I'm only," he paused, "How old am I love?"

"34," said Hermione, bursting into laughter.

"What's going on?" asked the others, waking up.

"Nothing!" said Harry hastily.

"I caught mum and dad kissing!" contributed Jenny.

"Ew!" giggled Gabby and James.

"Oh look we're here!" Hermione cut in, ushering them out of the taxi swiftly.

"That'll be 18 pounds 50 pence thanks," said the cab driver, grinning widely.

Harry handed over the money quickly; he had a bad feeling that the driver had heard their whole conversation.

Still grinning, the cab driver geared the taxi into motion and it faded away into the distance, blending into the pitch black skyline.

"Well!" said Hermione. "I think we all need to get to bed straight away! But first," she added, "We do have one more birthday surprise for you Harry!"

"Really?" said Harry, turning the key in the lock. "I can't wait to find out what it is!" He said excitedly.

Harry pushed open the front door and flicked on the light.

"WHAT ON EARTH?!?!?!?!"

_A/N ooooooooh bet ur wondering what on earth happens! well if u r then review becoz im not writing the next chapter til i have lotttttttts of reviews!And to everyone whodoes and has reviewed - i love you! And it's kinda sad seeing as 6 of my 10 reviews are by my friends!Sorry that this chapter was so short! Oh and when u review tell me why you think Harry has yelled "WHAT ON EARTH" it would be interesting to hear what you think_


	4. An Unwelcome Surprise

**Harry Potter**

**And the**

**Last of the Death Eaters**

Summary: Harry is now married with five kids and is concentrating on flushing out the last of Voldemort's supporters...but some just refuse to turn their back on evil...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

To whoever "thestraltamer" is – I'd just like to thank you for being so nice about my story and for reviewing every chapter! You're a champ! What's your name?

**Chapter 4: An Unwelcome Surprise**

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked peering round the door also. "The surprise isn't in the hallway! It's in - " Hermione blinked, and took a good look at the hallway. "Who would do this?" she whispered; staring in horror at the damage.

The hallway was a mess. Documents were spread out all over the floor, precious vases were smashed, photos hanging on the wall were torn and the frames were shattered. As Harry progressed into other rooms of the house he found drawers left open with the contents hanging out as though someone had rummaged through them. The kitchen was the worst though. Cans of food lay open on counters, on the floor and in cupboards. Sauce was smeared on the cupboards; pasta was strewn on the floor; and fruit was ground into the tiles. The floor could not be seen through the mess.

Harry was shocked, how could someone do this? He just stood and stared at what used to be his home. Buried under a thick layer of debris his home was hardly recognisable. Harry stood there, just staring, for a good five minutes before he finally came to his senses.

"Hermione!" He called out.

"We're still outside Harry, is it safe to come in?"

"I don't know, but I need to send an owl to Mr and Mrs Weasley and ask them if they can take care of the kids for a few days. We need them to come and pick them up ASAP; we have to get to the bottom of this."

"Ok, could you send the suitcases down?" Hermione replied, launching into action, "I'll pack some clothes for the kids."

Harry drew out his wand from his front pocket (Professor Moody – a friend and much-respected retired Auror had once told Harry never to put his wand in his back pocket – it was way too easy for the wand to ignite and set his buttocks alight). Remembering this advice Harry had been keeping his wand in his front pocket ever since.

"_Accio suitcases!_" Harry commanded, flicking his wand expertly. In a few moments the suitcases glided down the stairs and into Harry's hands.

"There you are Hermione," Harry said, carrying them to her. "Be quick." Harry walked back into the house and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

"_Mr and Mrs Weasley,"_ Harry wrote,

_Sorry to inconvenience you, but some urgent circumstances here at our house need to be dealt with straight away. It is not safe for the children to be here at this time so could you possibly take the children under your wing for a few days? I'm sorry; I do not have time to explain more now. I will tell you about it as soon as I can. Could you please come ASAP via the Floo Network to pick the children up?_

_A million thanks in advance,_

_Harry_

_P.S Please be quiet when you arrive, I am not certain if the danger is passed._

"There," Harry said, quickly folding the paper. He summoned Hedwig with a whistle.

"Hedwig," he said as she perched on his shoulder, "I need you to deliver this to Mr and Mrs Weasley – it's very important and must be delivered straight away. Don't come back until they've set off to come here and if they don't set off straight away, keep pecking them until they do. Don't peck them hard though; just make sure they come quickly." And with that Hedwig flew out into the night; her white feathers glowing against the dark sky.

"And now we wait," Harry muttered, making his way out to Hermione. "How's the packing going?" He asked her.

"Alright, I've done Jenny's, Gabby's, James', and Oliver's, and I'm just finishing off Lily's now." Hermione replied, pointing her wand at the last empty suitcase. "_Pack_" she said firmly. Clothes began to fly out the front door and into the suitcase. Once the flow of clothing had ceased, Hermione lowered her wand and closed the suitcase.

"There," she said, "All done. Have you sent Hedwig to the Weasleys yet?"

"Yes, Hedwig's on her way there right now." Harry said.

"Good, do you think the intruder could still be in the house?" Hermione asked.

"To tell the truth, I don't think they are, but I'm just going to check now." Harry replied, walking back into the house and into his study. Harry shook his head in disbelief. His study was just like every other room in the house – a complete mess. He hoped that he would able to find what he was looking for.

Harry lifted out the top right hand drawer on his desk and set it down on the floor, on top of various things that the intruder had thrown there. Harry reached behind the place where the drawer had been. His fingers brushed over the latch for the secret compartment. He quickly opened it and drew out the piece of parchment that he was looking for.

Pulling out his wand Harry whispered the password; "Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs!" and tapped the parchment with the tip of his wand. As the words began to appear on the page, Harry remembered a similar map that he used to have when he was at Hogwarts. That map had been made by his father and his father's friends when they were at school and Harry had used it to sneak around the school at night without being caught. The map showed where every single person was in the Hogwarts grounds and castle. It had been very useful. It was called the Marauder's Map and Harry's father's friends were nicknamed Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Wormtail had been the one who betrayed Harry's parents to Lord Voldemort.

When Harry finished school, he had asked Lupin, Harry's father's friend also known as Moony, to make him another map. This one showed Harry and Hermione's home and every person in it. If there was an intruder still in this house, Harry would soon know.

"Hmmm," Harry murmured, looking carefully at the map. He saw the little label saying "Harry Potter" in the study, and the labels for the rest of his family he could see were just outside the front door. "Nope," Harry said to himself, "There's no intruder here now." Harry sighed with relief; they were in no immediate danger. Making his way back out to Hermione he said "Don't worry, the coast is clear, the intruder is no longer here."

"Good," Hermione replied, the relief she felt displayed openly on her face. "Maybe we should go and wait for Mr and Mrs Weasley by the fireplace."

"Good idea," Harry said, scooping up the sleeping Lily into his arms and carrying her inside. He was soon joined by Hermione and the others.

Soon Mr and Mrs Weasley appeared in the flames. Stepping out of the fireplace Mr Weasley strode over to Harry.

"What's going on?" he asked worriedly.

"Take a look around," Harry said, "This was how we found the house when we got back."

Mr and Mrs Weasley gasped at the same time.

"The house is a wreck!" Mrs Weasley whispered in shock.

"You're telling me!" Hermione replied.

"Who could have done this?" Mr Weasley asked.

"We don't know yet, but believe me, I plan on finding out. Is it alright if you take the kids for a few days while we sort this out?" Harry asked.

"Why, of course, it's no trouble." Mrs Weasley answered. "We can take them for as long as you need." She said.

"Oh that would be lovely," Hermione said gratefully, "you're a gem Mrs Weasley, a real gem."

"Oh don't be silly dear; I just do my bit to help others." Mrs Weasley replied.

"We'll be in touch," Mr Weasley said to Harry, "Let us know what you find out." Turning to Mrs Weasley he said "Well, I think an adult should be with each child who uses the Floo Network. They're far too tired to be able to speak the address clearly, and I'll never forget when you ended up in Knockturn Alley Harry."

"Indeed," Mrs Weasley agreed. "Although I'm afraid it may be impossible. We all know that only one adult and one child can fit in the fireplace at one time. And if we're to be with each child then 3 of the children would be left without an escort."

"Well," said Hermione, "If Harry secures the house then Harry and I could escort some of the kids and then return here once you've all arrived safely."

"What a brilliant idea," said Mrs Weasley, "You're still the brainy one Hermione dear. The only problem is, there'd still be one child left without an escort. However seeing as I'm quite a short and small old lady I think I could get away with taking two children if it was the youngest two. So why don't I take Lily and Oliver, Arthur here will take James, Harry you take Gabby, and Hermione will take Jenny. Does that sound like it would work?"

"Yes, I think you're the brainy one Mrs Weasley!" Hermione said.

"Oh no love, definitely not!" said Mrs Weasley, unable to hide the pleased and proud smile on her face. "Now now, come Lily, come Oliver, hold Mrs Weasley's hands." She continued, beckoning to Lily and Oliver. "Arthur dear, do throw a pinch of Floo powder in for me – I have my hands full at the moment." Mr Weasley threw a pinch of the red and gold powder into the fire. The flames leapt up as Mrs Weasley stepped into them with Lily and Oliver. "The Burrow," she said clearly and they disappeared in a flash of red and gold fire.

"Right, Hermione, you and Jenny go next," instructed Harry.

"Ok, come on Jenny," said Hermione, taking Jenny's hand with her left hand and grabbing a pinch of Floo Powder with her right. "The Burrow," she said as she and Jenny stepped into the flames and promptly vanished.

"Alright, off you go Mr Weasley. Hold his hand James." Soon only Harry and Gabby were left standing in the living room.

"Alright pumpkin," Harry said. "Let me just quickly lock all the windows and doors in the house." He took his wand from his pocket. "_Villam securio"_ Harry said waving the wand in an up-down motion.

"Ok," Harry said, taking a small amount of the Floo Powder. "We're ready to go." And he threw the powder into the fire. He was just about to step in with Gabby when she cried –

"Oh daddy, wait! I forgot my book that I'm reading – I'll die if I can't read it for days!"

"Oh what a nuisance," Harry said, "I wish you'd told me that before I went and wasted the Floo Powder. Alright then, where's this book of yours?"

"Oh it's just upstairs in my room," Gabby replied, running quickly towards the stairs.

"Hold your horses," Harry said, "I'd better come with you – who knows what the intruder has done upstairs." So Harry and Gabby made their way upstairs quickly and carefully. The books in Gabby's bookcase were strewn all over the floor.

"I'll just find it quickly Daddy," said Gabby, searching for the book.

"You need to hurry Gabby, or the others will think something has happened to us."

"Ok, ok, I'll be quick," said Gabby, still looking.

"Honey if you haven't found the book in ten seconds we're going to have to go anyway."

"Hang on, hang on,"

"Ten, nine, eight," Harry counted as Gabby continued to search for the book.

"Seven, six, five, four," Gabby sped up, turning each book over to look at the cover frantically now.

"Three…two…"

"I've got it!" said Gabby triumphantly, standing up and holding the book high above her head and doing a little victory dance.

"That's wonderful! Now we really need to go," said Harry.

They ran downstairs quickly to find Hermione standing in the living room.

"Where have you two been? We were beginning to get worried so I came back to look for you! Don't you ever do that again!" Hermione scolded, hands on hips.

"It's my fault mummy," said Gabby guiltily, "I wanted to go and get my book, but I couldn't find it. It's not dad's fault at all!"

"Hmmph!" said Hermione. "Well come along I'd better take you to Mr and Mrs Weasley's." And with that, she grabbed a sprinkle of Floo Powder, threw it in the flames, grabbed Gabby's hand and suitcase and they were gone.

"Be good Gabby!" Harry said.

While he waited for Hermione to return, he decided to send an owl to the International Magical Office of Law at the Ministry so that they could send a Magical Law Enforcement Patrol out. He also sent an owl to the Auror headquarters explaining what had happened. After he had sent Hedwig and Hermione's owl Fraltie off with the letters he decided to survey the damage upstairs. Making his way into his bedroom he found the contents of his and Hermione's wardrobe lying all over the floor and the wardrobe door was torn of its hinges.

"Repairo!" Harry said, pointing his wand at the door. The wardrobe door was fixed immediately. Then Harry turned to survey the rest of the room. It was all just like the rest of the house – things all over the floor. But then Harry caught sight of the bed.

"Harry! I'm back!" came Hermione's voice from downstairs.

"Ok, uh, Hermione you might want to come up and have a look at this!" Harry replied. "I'm in our bedroom." Footsteps were heard on the stairs and then Hermione came into the room and stood next to Harry.

"What is it Harry?"

Harry pointed at the bed.

"Oh my....." whispered Hermione.

_A/N Please please review!!!!! ooo what has happened? I won't update til i have 20 reviews in total! so get reviewing!_


	5. The Investigation Begins

**Harry Potter**

**And the**

**Last of the Death Eaters**

Summary: Harry is now married with five kids and is concentrating on flushing out the last of Voldemort's supporters...but some just refuse to turn their back on evil...

Ok im going to reply to my wonderful reviewers:

Kay: lol sorry for looking over ur shoulder but thanks for ur review! and sorry about the cliff-hangers but it makes it exciting and it makes ppl review!

thestraltamer: no problem and im glad that you like my story  nice brainstorming – ull find out what happens soon!

Katie hendo: thanks for ur lovely reviews – I luv ya! Have fun in port macquarie!

Stella Blu: thanks for ur review yeh it did start off a bit shaky but im glad u like the other chapters

"no": thanks!

airborne: glad u liked it!

Beaumontrulz: thanks lexi good guessing!

Charmo: Thanks hunny – ur too nice! I will keep u posted!

Ok……here is chapter 5!

**Chapter 5: The Investigation Begins**

"Someone doesn't like us…" Harry joked weakly, staring in disbelief at the bed – or what was left of it. The bed-sheets were slashed and the pillows were destroyed. Great mounds of feathers from the pillows were scattered about the room. And in the middle of the bed, written in what was unmistakeably blood, was a message.

It said,

"Potter, you were lucky this time…you're a stupid, meddling do-gooder…next time it won't just be your bed - it will be your family Potter…"

"Oh Harry! What are we going to do?" Hermione wailed. "Harry that's blood that's written in! What are we to do? Whose blood is it? Harry whoever has done this will stop at nothing!" By now Hermione's voice had grown to a hysterical shriek.

"Shhh…shhh" Harry soothed, wrapping his arms around her and patting her on the back, "We'll find them…I promise." Hermione sobbed into Harry's shoulder, leaving wet tears there.

"I'm so scared…" she whispered.

"Shhh…I know, it'll be ok."

"But Harry – I shouldn't be! I'm an auror – I face things like this everyday! If I'm scared now then I'm not worthy of being one!" The flow of tears quickened – they were now streaming down Hermione's face and making an ever increasing splotch on Harry's shirt.

"Oh Hermione! Don't be silly! You'd be an idiot if you weren't scared! When we go to work everyday – we deal with other people's nightmares. Now that this one has us in it – of course it's going to affect us! You have every right to be scared." Harry said, hugging Hermione tight.

Hermione pulled back from Harry and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Are _you_ scared?" she questioned.

"To death!" Harry replied, with a shaky smile. "But we'll get through it," he said, "We just have to keep our heads clear." He led Hermione downstairs again.

"Don't touch anything in the house" he said, taking control of the situation, "– I've got a Magical Law Enforcement Patrol on its way and I've notified the International Magical Office of Law at the Ministry and the Auror headquarters. I want everything to be as we found it – it may lead us to whoever this crazy nut is."

"Ok," Hermione nodded, regaining her composure. "Harry?"

"Yes?"

"What about the kids? I mean, I know they're with Mr and Mrs Weasley but shouldn't they have some other sort of protection?"

"You're absolutely right Hermione; we must do something about that right away." Harry agreed.

"Rat-a-tat-tat!"

"That'll be the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol." Harry muttered, hurrying to get the door.

"Mr and Mrs Potter!" said a middle-aged wizard, striding through the door Harry held open for him and into the hallway. "We received your owl, what has happened?"

As Harry quickly explained, about 5 more witches and wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol streamed through the open front door to join their Patrol Captain.

"Hmm…yes…" said the Patrol Captain after Harry had finished explaining, "The house does seem to be in quite a state. We'll take a look around. I'm Captain Prittol of Magical Law Enforcement Patrol number 1 by the way." He said, extending his hand to Harry.

Harry shook it. "Thank you, captain."

"There are some Aurors on their way too," continued Captain Prittol, absent-mindedly twirling his moustache around his wand; "I believe you notified them about this as well."

"Yes, that's right," agreed Harry.

"Now Mr Potter, if you could just take us up to your bedroom where the threat message was written; we can get to work."

Harry led Magical Law Enforcement Patrol number 1 upstairs. After they had surveyed the damage throughout the house Captain Prittol said, "Right well, that's all we can do for now. We've surveyed the damage and we'll record this incident at the International Magical Office of Law and they can be on the look-out for the culprit. Apart from that this job is now up to the Aurors."

"Ok, thank you very much Captain Prittol," said Harry and Hermione, showing Magical Law Enforcement Patrol Number 1 out of the house.

"And now we wait for the Aurors," Hermione sighed.

"Yeah…I hate waiting," said Harry, "It makes me feel so helpless. I want to go out there and throw the moron who did this in Azkaban, not sit here and wait. Every minute we wait, our children could be in danger."

"I know, Harry," agreed Hermione. "Waiting is the hardest thing. Speaking of our children though, have you got any idea what we can do to keep them safe?"

"As a matter of fact I do," replied Harry. "Hogwarts. I think our whole family should go and live there for a bit. We can get permission from Dumbledore and he'll take care of the kids when we have to work on the case or when I have to go and play a Quidditch match. I think we both agree that Hogwarts is just about the safest place in the world, and no one would try anything with Dumbledore there."

Hermione's whole face lit up. "Oh Harry you're brilliant!" she cried, launching herself on top of him. "That's perfect! The kids will be as safe as anything! I'll just send an owl to Mr and Mrs Weasley explaining our plan. We can set it into motion tomorrow."

Hermione was just sending her owl Fraltie on his way when they heard the doorbell.

"Finally!" murmured Harry, getting up and going to answer the door. He let the Aurors in and took them up to look at the threat message.

"I'll just stay down here," said Hermione, "I don't really want to see that awful blood again."

Once upstairs in the bedroom, the Aurors got to work examining the message.

"Hmm…" said Sophia Shraddle; Chief Auror of Auror Squad 5. "What I think we need to find out is whose blood the message is written in." She paused and looked over at her squad of Aurors. "Right, where's Fiona Rockhall?" A young witch stepped forward. "Right Fi, the recognito charm I think. It's your area of expertise; I don't mind what you do as long as you find out who the hell did this." Shraddle ordered.

"Yes chief," replied Fiona. "_Sanguis Recognito!_" Fiona said in a firm voice, pointing her wand at the blood. Then out of nowhere a piece of parchment appeared before Fiona's eyes. "Hmm…let's see…" said Fiona, reading the information on the page. "That's interesting…" she commented, "Very strange indeed…"

"Rockhall!" shouted Shraddle. "It is of absolutely no use to us to have you muttering to yourself. Now either stop wasting our time or get out!"

"Sorry chief," Rockhall murmured.

"Well?" said Shraddle, glaring at Rockhall, "What does it say about the blood?"

"It says that this blood isn't human - this blood has come from an animal."

"Oh no…" whispered Harry, as the truth dawned on him.

"Harry…have you seen Crookshanks?" Hermione called up the stairs.

_A/N oh no!!! i wonder if uve figured it out lol.....thank u all for all of ur reviews last chapter - im not updating the next chapter til i have 40 reviews! im sorry i have to do that but i really want reviews and setting a deadline seems to be the only thing that works! _


	6. Searching for Answers

**Harry Potter**

**And The**

**Last of the Death Eaters**

Summary: Harry is now married with five kids and is concentrating on flushing out the last of Voldemort's supporters...but some just refuse to turn their back on evil...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Hey everyone…first of all I'd like to apologise for not updating for sooooooo long I guess what with Christmas and summer camp and tildesley tennis camp and everything ive been really busy – please forgive me though!

And to those who have reviewed ur da best!

Now I could go ahead and answer to all my beautiful reviewers however I think that would mean I would take even longer to get this chapter posted so I'm just going to go straight into it – here goes…

**Chapter 6: Searching for Answers**

Hermione shook her head violently trying to shake this horrible thought from her. "I don't believe it…I don't believe it!" Hermione cried. "It's not possible…Crookshanks is…is a good sensible cat…he…he…he wouldn't have allowed this to happen to him." Hermione stammered.

"Oh Hermione," Harry sighed… "It will be ok…we'll catch the culprit…" Harry pulled Hermione into a tight hug, "They won't get away with murdering Crookshanks."

"NO!" Hermione shrieked, stumbling away from Harry. "Not murder! Crookshanks isn't dead! It…it isn't his blood!"

"Hermione! Stop it! I know it's hard but we have to face it – that's Crookshanks' blood!" Harry sighed and looked up at Hermione's tear-stained face. He said quietly, "The sooner we accept the fact that that blood is Crookshanks', the sooner we can catch whoever did this."

"No." sobbed Hermione, "it's not his blood."

Harry ran his fingers through his hair and rested his head in his hands.

"There is a way that we can determine whether it's your cat's blood," Fiona Rockhall chipped in.

"Oh brilliant Rockhall," snapped Shraddle, "it took you what – 20 minutes to get around to telling us that?"

"Well sorry chief – you know you _did _teach us to leave the victims plenty of time to grieve!" retorted Rockhall.

"That's enough! I won't have you talking like that to me Rockhall! Cut the cheek or you're out of Squad 5!" Shraddle put her hands on her hips and puffed out her chest so that her "Chief Auror" badge gleamed in the light.

"You wouldn't dare!" shrieked Fiona Rockhall. "You need me – just admit it Sophia! We used to be friends! FRIENDS! Don't you pull rank on me Sophia Shraddle!"

"Oh would you please shut up!" wailed Hermione. "I don't care what personal problems you two have! Now what has to be done so that I can prove to you all that my cat is NOT dead?"

"Oh Hermione…" murmured Harry, "face it – cats live and cats die – it happens."

"Crookshanks is not dead…" Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"We can do a DNA test," Fiona Rockhall jumped in quickly before Hermione came to blows with Harry. "It's a muggle way of determining who someone is from a sample of their DNA. It can be blood, skin, hair (or fur as the case may be). So if you could just give us a sample of your cat's DNA we can take it to the lab with a sample of the blood and see if it's a match."

"That's easy," contributed Harry, "Crookshanks malts all over the place." Harry bent down and picked up a clump of fur from the floor. Handing it to Rockhall he said "there you are – how long do you think it will take to see if it's a match?"

"Approximately a week," replied Rockhall placing the fur carefully in a snaplock bag. "Now I'll just quickly take a sample of the blood upstairs and then we'll call it a night – or should I say morning? What is the time anyway?"

"6:30am," replied Harry.

"Mamma Mia!" cried Rockhall. "I've been up all night!" She yawned loudly. "Now I'm just off to grab that sample…" and she began to climb the stairs.

"Fiona?" Hermione called, running after Rockhall.

"Yes?" Rockhall reached the top of the stairs and turned to wait for Hermione. "What's the matter?" she questioned as they walked towards the bedroom together.

"If…If that blood does turn out to be Crookshanks' – it…it doesn't necessarily mean he's dead right?"

"Hmm…" said Rockhall, considering this proposition, "I guess that is possible, but don't get your hopes up – there's a hell of a lot of blood on that bed."

Hermione shuddered. Upon reaching the doorway of the bedroom she stopped.

"You coming in Mrs Potter?" questioned Fiona.

Hermione shook her head.

"All right then, I'll be out in a moment."

A few moments later Harry and Hermione were saying goodbye to Auror Squad 5 – well for a few hours at least.

"By the way," Harry said, "We've decided to go and live somewhere else for a bit – somewhere safer. We'd better not say where – who knows what is safe to say at the moment with our family under fire like this; but if you need to contact us – use this." Harry handed Rockhall a two-way mirror. "You know how they work? If you look in it and speak my name then I'll be able to see you and speak to you in mine. You can use it to let me know you're here and need to get into the house."

"Ok thank you Mr Potter," said Rockhall, taking the mirror from him, "we should be back at around 5pm this evening."

"Rockhall stop acting like you're in charge of this squad!" Sophia Shraddle snapped. "Don't you dare think that you could possibly get my job because that's -"

"Bye then…" said Harry and Hermione. Shraddle and Rockhall were too busy bickering and didn't notice. They could be heard right up until their squad van drove off into the distance.

_A/N hey sorry this chapter is so short but I figured that being able to read a little bit now is better than waiting longer while I write more. Sorry again for the big wait…I just haven't felt very inspired for this chapter – I wasn't sure where I wanted it to go. Anyway please review and let me know what u think – tell me ur ideas about whats going to happen next too!_


End file.
